Double Mommy
Story At a summer night party, Jessica Bell meets and strikes up a friendly conversation with her ex-boyfriend Ryan's best friend Brent Davick. When Brent tries to kiss Jess, Jess rejects him and he decides to get her back by spiking a can of soda with a drug that puts her to sleep. Jess unknowingly drinks the spiked soda offered to her by Brent and prepares to leave the party early, but Brent kindly offers her a ride home in his car. As Jess slowly drifts out of consciousness, she is aware that Brent has pulled into a parking lot and carries her into the back seat of his car. The moment Jess passes out in the car, Brent rapes her before he then takes her back home. but when she back she find out something wrong when her boyfriend comes over. When Jess regains consciousness and finds herself back in her bedroom, she receives an unexpected visit from her ex-boyfriend Ryan, who has returned from his trip to see some new colleges and informs Jess that he has decided to stay and be with her. The two of them then proceed to have sex in Jess' bedroom, rekindling their relationship again. A few weeks later, Jess begins to feel sick and notices that she is gaining weight. She and Ryan visit a doctor, who informs Jess that she is pregnant with twins and that the babies have separate fathers. Ryan and Jess soon discover that Brent is the father of one of Jess' twin babies and that he date-raped her at the summer party. When Brent learns of Jess' pregnancy and with his future for college around the corner, he decides to take drastic action in order to clear his name. Jess informs her parents of the incident that happened over the summer and that she was pregnant with twins, resulting in them calling the police and issuing a restraining order against Brent. Brent's parents, Scott and Candice arrive at the Halls' house with Brent and try to pay a check of $500,000 to silence them, but Jess and her parents refuse to be silent. Scott, being the CEO of a pharmaceutical company that his father has built up, threatens to ruin the Halls' lives if they press charges against his son. Even though Brent has tried to move on and got a new girlfriend named Kristin, word about what Brent did to Jess over the summer spread like wildfire throughout the school. Ryan breaks off his friendship with Brent, a poster portraying Brent as a date rapist is shown throughout the school, Brent's application for Whittendale University is put on hold, and even Brent's new girlfriend Kristin begins to feel uncomfortable around him. On the night of his eighteenth birthday, Brent takes Kristin out to be alone with her and tries to make out with her, but she rejects him. Angrily, Brent proceeds to rape her, but Kristin escapes with some bruises on her arms and ends their relationship for good. Jess soon learns of how Brent has treated Kristin and tries to persuade her to inform the police of Brent's actions, but Kristin refuses to take action out of fear of Brent. A few days later, Jess also spoke to another girl named Emily Harding who had previously dated Brent before he raped her and she ended their relationship. Emily informed Jess that after Brent raped her, his parents had paid her parents to silence them and gave them enough money to send their daughter to college. Emily decides to speak up and report her case to the police, to which Jess hands her a card containing the contact information for a police investigator. Brent, having seen Jess and Emily talking together, confronts Emily about it, but Emily informs Brent that he and his father are no longer calling the shots. That night, Brent follows after Emily in her car and forces her to drive off of the road, resulting in her being instantly killed after crashing her car into a tree. The next day, Jess and her mother are informed by the police of Emily's tragic death and that the car crash was ruled out as an accident. The police also informed them that even though they have learned of how Emily had been raped by Brent and that they spoke of this incident to her parents, Emily's parents refused to cooperate out of their fear of the Davicks. Nevertheless, on a game night when Brent and his soccer team were competing against another soccer team, many of the students watching the game (including Jess' boyfriend Ryan and her best friend Sara) pull out posters portraying Brent as a rapist. A shocked and devastated Brent is kicked off the team as a result, and Brent's father receives a phone call from the school board that Brent's application for college has been denied for good. Jess soon discovers a cell tower near the gamefield and immediately recognizes the same tower she saw on the night that Brent had date-raped her. The police pull the security tapes from the cell tower and find evidence that Brent had taken Jess there in his car, loaded her in the back, and proceeded to rape her. With this new evidence, the police are able to obtain a warrant to arrest Brent, but Brent's parents contact their lawyer and are able to bail their son out. However, the lawyer informs Scott, Candice, and Brent that with the new video evidence the police have, Brent will most likely face a maximum sentence of up to eight years in prison. To make matters worse, Scott receives a call from his company that with word of Brent's actions all over the internet, Scott is left with no other choice but to resign his role as CEO of his father's company. An angry Scott informs Brent that his actions had destroyed everything that his father and grandfather had built and that he was in total disgrace. Scott then denounces Brent as his son and kicks him out of the house. Shocked and heartbroken, an enraged Brent takes his father's gun and prepares to kill Jess for whom he blames for ruining his future. Candice tries to stop her son, but he slaps her and tells her that he was going to do what he should have done in the first place. Shocked and devastated, Candice calls Scott and tells him about their son's plan, to which Scott quickly drives off to stop Brent from what he was about to do. Brent arrives at Jess' house and prepares to kill her with his father's gun, blaming her for ruining his future and that he wanted nothing to do with her or her babies. Scott arrives in time to stop Brent, apologizing for kicking him out of the house and begging him to go back home. Brent refuses to do so, and when Scott tries to wrestle the gun from his son, he is accidentally shot and killed. Brent lies over his dying father and sobs as he apologizes for what he had done, while a devastated Ryan and Jess look on and the police arrive to arrest Brent for his actions. A few months later, Jess gives birth to her twins, Charlotte (Ryan's daughter) and Charlie (Brent's son), and Ryan and his mother help her out with the babies. Everyone else in the school has moved on since Brent's arrest, including Brent's ex-girlfriend Kristin who is in the process of finding a new boyfriend. One afternoon, while Ryan and Jess are at school and Jess' mom is watching over the twins, Candice Davick arrives asking if she could see her grandson Charlie for just a few minutes. Jess' mother refuses at first, but Candice sadly points out that with her husband dead and her son spending the rest of his life in prison, her grandson is the only family she has left. Jess' mother finally agrees to let Candice see Charlie for a few minutes, and a happy Candice gently holds Charlie in her arms. As Jess' mother heads into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her granddaughter, Candice looks at Charlie and whispers to him that he is a Davick and that someday he would make her really proud. Cast *Morgan Obenreder as Jess *Mark Grossman as Brent *Bruce Boxleitner as Scott *Griffin Freeman as Ryan *Megan Gallagher as Tricia Bell *David Starzyk as Roy Category:Movies